bluescluesfandomcom-20200213-history
Periwinkle
Periwinkle is a 5-year-old kitten from the city who first appears in the third season episode "Blue's Big Mystery." He becomes a recurring friend of Blue afterwards. Periwinkle loves to do magic tricks, put on shows, build forts and do things on a grand scale. He's very outgoing and likes to collect things. Periwinkle talks and is considered a male cat. Among his favorite hobbies is being mischievous and practicing magic. Periwinkle is friends with Plum, a purple bird that lives in the same city he lived in before moving to Blue's neighborhood. Steve and Joe often call him Peri. His favorite color is which is proven in "Blue Takes You to School". Description ﻿Periwinkle is an easily excited and sneaky kitten who came from the city. He recently moved into Blue's neighborhood and met many new people in the new environment in Season 3. He goes to school with Blue, Magenta, and many other children. The character enjoys playing with others and practicing magic tricks. Looks Periwinkle is a lilac tabby kitten, a light shade of periwinkle with purple triangles on his forehead. He has triangles on his back, triangle shaped ears and a pink nose. Periwinkle has a long tail and four legs; his feet have no visible toes. His right front foot is periwinkle and the other feet aren't. Appearances Periwinkle has appeared in various episodes. His first appearance was in "Blue's Big Mystery" (as the answer to Blue's Clues) and his last appearance was in "Behind the Clues: 10 Years with Blue". Trivia *Periwinkle became a clue in "Blue's Predictions". *In "Blue's Big Musical", Periwinkle thought the group inside the house were doing a magic show when they were really doing a music show. But because the Blue's Clues group needed more time to get ready backstage, Periwinkle did his magic show to entertain the audience. **The first time it happened was on "100th Episode Celebration" and the 2nd time it happened was on "Blue Takes You to School" in which Periwinkle got to go to school for the first time. *Periwinkle was in Steve and Blue's house for the first time on the episode "Café Blue". *Before Periwinkle moved next door to the Blue's Clues house, he lived in a city. *He skidooed in two episodes: "Periwinkle Misses His Friend" and "The Big Book About Us". *In the episode "Periwinkle Misses His Friend", Periwinkle wondered what happened to Blue until Steve tells him that Blue skidooed into the little city he had just built. *Periwinkle is first seen interacting with Joe in "Colors Everywhere!". *He interacts with Sidetable in "Blue's Big Musical" and how they shared their feelings with themselves. **Sidetable tells Periwinkle that she wanted to sing in the show but never told Steve she wanted to. While Periwinkle had a similar response, Steve never got to see any of his magic tricks. *He only appeared in only a few episodes with Sidetable Drawer saying "Blue's Clues, I'm so excited" because most episodes with Sidetable Drawer saying "Blue's Clues, I'm so excited" were before Periwinkle's debut. *His owner was never introduced. *So far, it is still unknown if Periwinkle will return in "Blue's Clues & You!" However, his house can be seen in the background in the extended version of the theme song. Gallery Periwinkle clue.jpg Periwinkle bus.jpg I'm So Happy 003.jpg I'm So Happy 004.jpg Our Neighborhood Festival 066.jpg 0_4.jpg PeriwinkleandPlum.png Periwinkle.PNG Periwinkle The Magician.PNG Periwinkle Magic Tricks.PNG 0344B118-1F00-429E-9E03-E16D830043AE.jpeg Vhs BluesBigMusicalMovie.jpg BluesBigMusicalMovieDVD.jpg PlaytimewithPeriwinkleVHS.png BluesClues100thEpisodeCelebrationVHS.png BlueTakesYoutoSchoolVHS.jpg BlueTakesYouToSchoolDVD.png Vhs ClassicClues.jpg ClassicCluesDVD.png BluestockVHS.png BluestockDVD.png Category:Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Blue's Clues Characters Category:Males Category:Cats